Lucy the soul reaper
by you are my love
Summary: What if Lucy was a soul reaper in the soul society but have left to live in the world of the living. What do you think that will happen with Lucy and Ichigo when it all begins? PZ make a review. This story is on standby.
1. The beginning

What if Lucy was a soul reaper in the soul society but left and started living in the world of the living, next to Ichigo Kurosaki and his family. She also started go in High School, the same as Ichigo.

* * *

"talking"

"_phone call from the other side"_

_Thoughts_

_**Singing.**_

* * *

Lucy waked up and got out of bed, walking over to her closet, she looked at a photo of her and her little brother, she let out a sigh before she opened it and took her uniform out and changes into the uniform and she pulled her white wild long hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon around it. She gapped her school bag and walked out of her house, while Ichigo walked out at the same time.

Lucy stopped as she saw him. Ichigo noticed her as Lucy turned around and was about to walked away.

"Hey…" Ichigo said and Lucy took a deep breath and turned around and faced Ichigo.

"Hey" Lucy said with a smile. At the same time a scarlet hair girl came by with the same uniform as Lucy and Ichigo. Ichigo noticed the girl and was wondering who she was. Lucy looked at the girl and smiled at her.

"Hey Erza." Erza smiled at Lucy before she looked at Ichigo.

"Lucy, who is that?" Erza asked Lucy.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Erza looked at him before holding a hand out to greet him, Ichigo took Erza's hand and shook it.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Lucy smiled at them.

"Come on or we will be late for school." Lucy said as she took off running to the school and Erza and Ichigo followed her while Ichigo thought _that girl… Lucy… she is really something… Huh. _They got to the school just in time when the balls ringed. Lucy and Erza walked away from Ichigo when two other boys came over the girls. Lucy turned around and smiled at Ichigo before leaving with her friends with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Time skip lunch time.

* * *

Lucy walked to the rooftop and opened the door and saw Ichigo sitting with his friends, she smiled sadly as she got a phone call. She walked out on the rooftop, she supposed her back against the wall while she opened her phone and held it against her ear.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"_Hey Lucy it's me, Toshirou." _

"Toshirou? Something wrong?"

"…_no but you need to came to the Soul Society, Lucy."_

"I see, when?"

"_I'm sorry, I know that you are in school but head captain want you here soon."_

"I see, I'm coming Toshirou."

"_Good see you in a second, Lucy." _The line went dead as Lucy closed her phone and was about to walked down from the rooftop when Ichigo stopped her by gapping her hand, Lucy stopped and turned around and faced Ichigo.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Lucy asked.

"Who was that?" he asked her while Lucy let out a sigh before looking at Ichigo.

"He is my younger brother, Toshirou."

"Your brother?"

"Yes and I have to go now, Ichigo." Lucy took her hand to her and left the rooftop. When she came to the gates, she started to run to her house. Lucy stopped outside with closed eyes before opening them and walked in her house. She walked to her room and step inside the room and walked over to her closet. Lucy opened the closet and took a black kimono and a sword out, she changed into the kimono and put her sword on her belt on her right hip. Lucy took her ribbon out of her hair and her hair fall down on her shoulders. She walked over to her desk and put the ribbon down on the desk and looked at it before turning around to leave. Lucy walked out of her house and to an ally. Lucy took her zanpakuto and hold her zanpakuto in the air.

"Seinkumon." Lucy whispered as she twisted her zanpakuto in the air like key. A Traditional Japanese waiting room showed up in the air and the doors opened and a black butterfly came out as Lucy walked in the gate.

* * *

On the other side.

* * *

Toshirou, Rangiku and Lucy's mentor Gin was there, waiting for her. Lucy walked out of the Seinkumon and met her brother, friend and mentor. Lucy smiled and walked over to Toshirou and gave him a hug before turning to Rangiku and gave her a hug, Rangiku gladly returned the hug before letting of each other and smiled. Gin walked and laid a hand on Lucy's right shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Lucy." At that, Lucy smiled.

"It's good to be back."

"How long will you stay here in the soul society?" Rangiku asked.

"Well as long I have to." Lucy answered Rangiku.

They walked to the room where the head captain was. Lucy stopped outside the room. Toshirou looked at his sister before letting out a sigh as he laid a hand Lucy's shoulder while Lucy looked at him.

"Go on, Lucy." Lucy nodded before opened the doors and walked in the room. Slowly the doors closed. Lucy walked further in the room, looking around, her eyes met head captain's eyes.

"Head captain, why is that you need me here?"

"I want to know it is going in the world of the living?"

"Anything is fine and sometimes there are hollows in Karakura town but for the most of time it is peacefully but you that I could send a hells butterfly instead."

"I know but the reason I want you here is because you will get a panther." Lucy looked at the head captain before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, who?"

"Rukia Kucki."

The head captain said and Lucy turned around and walked out and saw Gin, looking at the blue sky.

"Gin." Gin turned his head and saw Lucy, standing there. They started walking.

"Will you leave again?" he asked Lucy, she stopped walking and looked up in to the sky with a smile.

"…yes."

"Before you leaves, would you sing for us?" a voice said, Lucy turned around and saw Toshirou and Rangiku. Lucy nodded before closing her eyes and held her arms out as she opened her mouth.

_**Just when you think**_

_**Hope is lost**_

_**And giving up**_

_**Is all you got,**_

_**And blue turns black,**_

_**Your confidence is cracked,**_

_**There seems no turning back from here.**_

Lucy turned around and held her hands like she prayed.

_**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation**_

_**Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**_

_**That's when you can build a bridge of light,**_

_**That's what turns the wrongs all right**_

_**That's when you can't give up the fight**_

_**That's when love turns nighttime into day,**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's when you gotta be strong tonight,**_

_**Only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**When your feet, are made of stone**_

_**And you're convinced that you're all alone**_

_**Look at the stars, instead of the dark**_

_**You'll find your heart shines like the sun**_

_**Let's not let our anger get us lost**_

_**When the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**_

Lucy looked up in the sky and a face came to her mind.

_**That's when love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrongs all right**_

_**That's when you know it's worth the fight**_

_**That's when love turns nighttime into day**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's when you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Deep breath, take it on the chin**_

_**But don't forget to let the love back in**_

Lucy held her hand on her heart and her other hand pulled her hair back.

_**That's when love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrongs all right**_

_**That's when you can't give up the fight**_

Lucy held her arms out.

_**That's when love turns nighttime into day,**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away**_

_**That's when you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Only love can build us a bridge of light... **_at the last sentence, Lucy turned around and walked in the Seinkumon.

* * *

What do you think ?

I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.


	2. note

hey Minna.

so what's up.

right now I am working the new chapter.

I just want to hear off you guys have some ideas, off you have PM me or make a Review.

bye for now.

PS I hope to update soon.


	3. Soul Reapers and the Kiss

hey Minna this less then the half of the Ch. But here it is, if you have some idaes let me know. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.

* * *

2:23 a.m. Friday. It has been two weeks since Lucy has been in the Soul Society.

Lucy woke up with a scream. She took some deep breaths before looking out at the window for a minute. She walked out of the bed and walked over to her closet and opened it. Lucy took her black kimono and zanpakuto and left her room.

* * *

Later that day, at school. Erza came running over to Ichigo and gapped his collar and started yelling at him. A boy with blue hair came running over to Erza and Ichigo, the boy laid a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Erza came down." The boy said while Erza bit her lip and slowly letting Ichigo go.

"Sorry about that, but saw you Lucy this morning?" Erza asked Ichigo, worrying about Lucy.

"Why."

"She wasn't in class so I thought that you may have seen her today."

"Sorry but no I haven't seen her." Ichigo said. Erza took a deep breath before turning around to leave with the boy.

* * *

After Ichigo came home and walked into his room.

"Jeez… why's everyone in our family like that…" he asked himself while a black butterfly came in the room.

"What is this... where'd it come in from…? A black swallow tail butterfly..?" Ichigo heard a sound and turned around and saw two girls standing on his desk. One of the girls has black short hair and purple eyes while the other have long white hair and deep blue eyes and both has a kimono and a sword.

"Wha.."

The girl with the white hair jumped down from the desk.

"It's near..." the white haired girl said.

"it's near' my ass retard!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked the girl with the white hair. The black haired hurried over to the other girl who had a hand on her shoulder and an eye closed.

"That hurt…" the white haired girl said while she stood up and looked at Ichigo.

"You can see me?" she asked.

"What the heck are you talking about… of Couse I can see…-"Isshin came through the door and kicked Ichigo.

"Be quiet Ichigo! Don't make a ruckus on the 2nd floor!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo kicked his father.

"You be quiet! How can I not make a ruckus!?" Ichigo yelled and then pointed at the white haired girl.

"Look at this guy! What the heck is going on with this security system in this house!?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean look…look at what…?" Isshin asked his son.

"I'm talking about this samurai-costumed…-"the white haired girl cut Ichigo off.

"It's useless Ichigo, it is not possible for ordinary men to see me." The white haired girl looked at Ichigo.

"I am a shinigami." The white haired girl said. The black haired girl looked at the older girl.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked the white haired girl, sitting on the floor over for the two girls.

"My name is Lucy Hitsugaya and this girl is Rukia Kuchiki." Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy… What the hell…"

Lucy stood up and walked over to the window and opened it and sat down beside the window. She looked at him with serious eyes.

* * *

Sometime after.

"I see, so you're a shinigami…and you came from a place called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. Ok! I'll believe you Lucy." Ichigo said while Lucy stood up and walked over to Ichigo and took her zanpakuto and kneed down. Lucy touched the glasses-wearing ghost's forehead with the bottom of her sword handle.

"No…I… don't want to go to hell yet…" the ghost said.

"Do not fear my friend, the place you are headed to is not hell. It is Soul Society, unlike hell it is a peaceful place." Lucy said.

"What happened to the ghost…?" Ichigo asked Lucy.

"I sent him to Soul Society, it is called soul burial. In your language you call it going to heaven. It's one of a shinigami's duties."

"I will explain anything to you Ichigo."

"In this world there is two types of spirits, one is called plus and is the most common spirit. You can say that the ghosts you usually see are these. And the other type is called hollows and these attack living and dead beings alike and eat their souls." Rukia said.

"Is that true, Lucy?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the place where Lucy was sitting. The spot was empty.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked, Rukia looked at the window and then at Ichigo.

"She has to do something." After that a scream was heard and Ichigo ran over to the window and looked down and saw Lucy with a sword in her right hand. Blood was running down on Lucy's forehead while she was breathing hard. Ichigo's blood froze as he stared at her. The hollow leaping at her, she dodged as the hollow's hand hit the ground. Lucy had let her guard down while the hollow's other hand hit Lucy and send her flying into a wall and she fall down, unable to move. Rukia jumped down and hit the hollow with her zanpakuto as Ichigo ran down the stairs and over to Lucy and kneed down beside her.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked weakly to the right side and saw Ichigo as she was breathing slowly.

"Ichi…go… run…" Ichigo looked at her before shooking his head.

"No I won't leave you just like this." Ichigo said while Lucy smiled weakly at him before her eyes widened. Anything went in slow-motion as Lucy got up and ran in fort of Ichigo, letting the hollow bite down in her right shoulder and stomach. The hollow let go of Lucy as she fall to the ground.

"Ichi…go where is Rukia…?" Lucy asked him. Ichigo looked at a hole in a wall and Rukia who lay down on the ground unconscious.

"She's unconscious, Lucy…"

"I see, guess I have to that…" Lucy said as she pulled herself up at her elbow and pointed her zanpakuto at Ichigo.

"What do you mean…?"

"You become a soul reaper" Lucy said as Ichigo walked closer to Lucy and kneed down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder and leaded closer to Lucy. She looked at him while her eyes widened for a second before closing them. She could fell Ichigo's breath for a second before their lips met. Ichigo pulled away and gapped Lucy's zanpakuto, pulling it towards his chest. Smoke appeared around Lucy and Ichigo, when the smoke started to lie down. Ichigo stood there with a black kimono and a zanpakuto in his hand facing the hollow. The hollow attacked Ichigo as he sliced the hollow in two pieces. Ichigo then looked at Lucy who smiled at him. He walked over to her and kneed down in front of her, he laid a hand on her cheek and pulled her to towards him. Their lips met once again, a minute after they pulled away. The second after Ichigo fall unconscious down on the ground while Lucy sighed, then a shadow appear be hide her. Lucy turned around and faced the shadow while sitting in front of Ichigo….

* * *

The next morning. At the school.

Ichigo walked in his classroom and sat down in his chair, looking out at the window. When a shadow appeared, glaring at Ichigo with her arms crossed. He looked at her, realizing its Erza with the blue haired boy.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked Ichigo.

"Don't know… didn't see her this morning." Ichigo repeated. At the same time a girl walked in the classroom, and over to Erza and Ichigo. The blue haired boy noticed her and smiled at her while she passed him and sat down on Ichigo's desk, smiling at Erza.

"Hey Erza." The girl said, smiling.

"Lucy!" Erza said as she hugged the said girl who gladly returned the hug. Ichigo looked at Lucy and then noticed something white on her neck. The blue haired boy laid a hand on Lucy's right shoulder.

"Ow" Lucy said as she removed the hand greatly from her shoulder.

"Sorry Lucy, did it hurt?" The boy asked Lucy.

"It's nothing Jellal."

"But… by the way Ichigo, can I talk with you for a minute?" Lucy asked Ichigo with a smile on her face, Ichigo nodded as Lucy stood up and walked out of class with Ichigo on her heels. Erza and Jellal looked after them with opened mouths.

* * *

Outside the classroom.

Lucy looked at Ichigo, smiling at him when she walked closer to Ichigo, laying her arms his neck and leaned in while Ichigo did the same. Two seconds later their lips met while Ichigo laid his hands on Lucy's waist and pulled her closer. Then the bell ringed and they pulled apart and walked in the classroom.

* * *

At Lunch on the rooftop.

Lucy was sitting next to Erza, Jellal, a pink haired boy, a black haired boy and a white haired girl.

"Ne ne Lucy, I have noticed that you and that orange haired boy are close then you were yesterday, so IS going on?" the white haired girl asked Lucy who laughed and then looked at the white haired girl with a smile.

"We're just friends, Mira" Lucy repeated and Mira pouted.

"Who is he by the way." The pink haired boy asked Lucy who was about to repeat when a shadow appear upon her and she looked up.

"Ichigo!" Lucy said as she stood up as her phone started ringing, Lucy's smile dropped and her eyes widened as she opened her phone and held it close to her ear.

"_Lucy!" _

"Rukia! Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"_Hollow." _

"Rukia you know that I just can't help anymore." Lucy repeated as she gapped Ichigo's hand and pulled him with her.

"…_.What about the boy from yesterday…?" _Rukia asked.

"Maybe where are you, Rukia?" Lucy asked as she and Ichigo went down the stairs and out of the school.

"_The playground close to your house." _Rukia repeated.

"On my way." Lucy said as she and Ichigo took off running to the playground.

* * *

Sooo what do you think ? please leave a review

see you Minna when I have this Ch. done :)


End file.
